Wake Up Call
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***SMUT*** A needy Kendall wakes you up before the alarm goes off...


**A/N Blah, this started as something else and ended differently. Not the most exciting thing, but cute I guess lol. Either way, enjoy...if not, that is perfectly okay, too :)**

The feel of a hand skimming up the back of your nightgown jars you from your short slumber, and you wiggle around, trying to get Kendall to leave you alone. "I'm tired", you groan.

"Baby", his voice is raspy as he scoots himself closer until he's spooning you, the evidence of his arousal pressing against your backside. The heat of his hand slides around to your abdomen, where he drags the tips of his fingers up and down your sensitive skin while placing butterfly kisses on your neck.

"Noooo", you whine, unsure if you're telling this to him or yourself because the fire quickly being ignited inside of you is at war with your sleep-deprived brain. You're head nurse at the hospital and you're always on-call, working double shifts all week.

The gasp that slips past your lips as nimble fingers trace a nipple informs Kendall of your body's betrayal and he chuckles mischieviously. "Somebody likes what I'm doing", he whispers, his breath tickling your ear as he circles his tongue around the hole in your ear the same way his fingertip is teasing your hardened bud.

"K-Kendall", you tilt your neck to a new angle, giving him more access to your neck as your hand sneaks up your nightgown to catch his. Instead of taking it away from you, you slide it down your torso, and past your belly button and lower abdomen to the juncture of your thighs, arching your back as you do, pressing yourself harder into his erection.

You hear Kendall's breath catch at your action, and you part your legs wider for him by placing your leg over his. His fingers begin to play over the top of your panties, taunting you by gliding up and down the thin fabric, from your cleft to your entrance. It doesn't take long for you to grow impatient and grip the bedsheets in front of you while little sounds of pleasure tumble from your mouth.

He nips at your back while relocating his hand to the inside of your undergarment and trailing a digit up your now slick folds, and going back down to your entrance. You gasp when he inserts the tip of his finger inside of you, and immediately pulls it back out. "No teasing", you reprimand him not so gently.

Kendall's response is to slip two fingers into your wet heat this time and pump them in and out slowly, curling them up with each ascent until your brain gets foggy and you're having a hard time staying in place. "Stop", you cry out and squirm around restlessly, wanting more than he's giving you. You crook your neck to gaze at his lust clouded eyes, enthralled with the way his teeth are clamped down on his bottom lip. "Make love to me, Kendall", your voice is husky and demanding, with a hint of desperation.

Your words are all the encouragement the man needs to place his hand on your hip to shift you over onto your back and tug your panties down to your knees. This is immediately followed by the removal of his boxers while you kick yours off the remaining way, then he proceeds to lay himself over you, covering your mouth with his. Morning breath is the least of either one of your's worries as his tongue enters your mouth, intertwining with yours as he playfully grinds himself against you.

You groan your disapproval and thread your fingers into his hair, tugging the short blonde locks in frustration and pulling your knees up to his waist. He gets the hint, smirking as he lets his hands travel down your sides and nudges your nightgown up to your chin, and then with no warning he pushes into you, filling you up with one thrust while sucking a nipple into his moist hot mouth.

You moan and clamp your fingers around his biceps, attempting to push your hips up to his to urge him to move. Your boyfriend obliges, easily withdrawing himself from your tight sheath and driving back inside of you. He finds a rhythm that gradually has your breaths coming out in short puffs and a light sheen of sweat covering your body as delicious pleasure flows through your veins.

You flip flop between clawing at his skin and licking his salty flesh, trying to hold onto the insanity that you're heading for. It's not that you don't want to let go, you're waiting for Kendall to go over the edge with you. "So close", you almost don't recognize your own voice. "Go with me", you ask, catching his gaze with yours, yours boring into his magnificent green eyes that are filled with love and passion.

Shoving his head into your neck, Kendall picks up the pace with his thrusts, increasing your pleasure and making you grip onto his shoulders tightly. "So sexy", he utters and places a kiss to your collarbone. "And beautiful", he sucks a hunk of your neck into his mouth, slamming into you now. "Just perfect for me", he bites down harshly onto your skin, making tears well up in your eyes.

"I love you", you nip at his chin, then frame his face with your palms and pull his mouth down to you as your body tenses up. "Love you Kendy", you choke out and arch your back as the first wave of bliss crashes over you.

He kisses you sloppily, his cock giving a warning twitch just before his release starts, euphoria cocooning the both of you in an enigmatic bond that leaves you both breathless and sated.

When you come crashing back to reality, Kendall is hovering over you, pushing your hair back out of your face and pressing his lips tenderly to your eyelids, cheeks, the tip of your nose, and finally your lips just as the alarm goes off, signalling that it's time for you to start your day. With a disappointed sigh, you watch as the dimpled blonde slaps the snooze button and lays back down next to you, pulling you to his chest. You close your eyes, content to snuggle with the man you love for nine more minutes until you really have to get up.


End file.
